This invention relates generally to the field of personal blankets and more specifically to a blanket with tuck flaps.
Blankets are well known for keeping people warm either indoors or outdoors. Specialized blankets have been developed to fulfill specific needs, for example while traveling in an airplane, or sitting at an outdoor event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,248 discloses a travel blanket with hood that protects the torso and arms of a child when in a child's seat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,185 shows a travelers cover that includes a support for the user's arms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,069 also shows a travel blanket that includes an arm support.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the above patents have side panels that extend out to the left and right of the main blanket that are strategically placed to tuck under the user's thighs to hold the blanket in place during use when sitting in a chair.